


Goofy

by kunoichihatake



Category: Naruto
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-22
Updated: 2020-06-22
Packaged: 2021-03-04 04:35:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 595
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24867682
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kunoichihatake/pseuds/kunoichihatake
Summary: Sasuke's daughter learns her dad can be a little "goofy."
Relationships: Uchiha Sasuke/Reader
Comments: 2
Kudos: 90





	Goofy

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: “Goofy with Sasuke x reader” for my 100 followers celebration!  
> As always, if you have requests, head over to my tumblr (@kunoichihatake) and shoot me an ask if my requests are open (:

“Look, mommy!” You looked down at your two-year-old daughter, who had contorted her face and stuck out her tongue. You laughed lightly.

“You look very goofy, sweetie.” Your daughter’s face returned to normal, and she looked at you, confused.

“What’s goofy?”

“It’s when you’re being very silly, and trying to make people laugh.” She nodded, and stared at the ground for a moment in thought before looking back at you.

“Are you goofy, mommy?”

“Sometimes.”

“What about daddy?” You chuckled. Sasuke, your husband and father to your child, was not the type anyone would describe as “goofy”; the man was often serious to a fault, but since your daughter had come along, his personality had lightened up a bit. He loved playing with his daughter, chasing her around the yard and tickling her until she nearly cried from laughter. It warmed your heart to see your husband, once so stoic and deeply unhappy, find so much joy in your child.

“Yeah, daddy can be goofy sometimes, too,” you said, your voice turning to a whisper. “But don’t tell anyone, okay? It’s a secret.” You winked at your daughter, and she giggled, pressing her hand to her lips to keep the secret locked away.

At that moment, Sasuke walked through the door, home from his weekly lunch with Naruto. Since your daughter had been born, he had opted to be a stay-at-home dad, saying he wasn’t ready to return to the ninja world yet after all he had seen in the war and even afterwards. You agreed cheerfully; Sasuke had seen many horrors in his days as a ninja, and you were glad he had decided to take a break. You weren’t sure whether he’d give the profession up completely or if this was a brief respite, but over the past two years you had seen him become more deeply, truly satisfied with life than he ever had before. He had even started going to therapy -- at your urging, of course -- and was working through all the deep-seated traumas that began the moment he was born an Uchiha. Between Sasuke’s mental health and your demanding schedule as a doctor at the Konoha hospital, it really worked for the best having him home to take care of your daughter during the day. Your daughter loved spending all day with her father, too; she was already a major daddy’s girl, and Sasuke absolutely loved it.

“Daddy!” Your daughter ran over to Sasuke, launching her body into his as he leaned down to hug her. “I missed you!” Sasuke smiled, squeezing her little body to his.

“I missed you too,” he said, giving her a kiss on the head.

“Mommy told me a secret,” your daughter said, whispering loudly. You chuckled as Sasuke met your gaze, his eyes questioning.

“What’s the secret? Can you tell me?”

“You’re  _ goofy _ ,” your daughter whisper-yelled at Sasuke, and he laughed.

“Goofy? How am I goofy?” Both of them looked at you, and you shrugged, smiling.

“Come on, daddy, you know how silly you can be sometimes,” you teased.

“Oh, like this?” Your daughter turned back to look at Sasuke, who crossed his eyes and stuck out his tongue. The three of you laughed.  _ He’d never let anyone else see him make such a silly face _ , you thought.  _ Just me and our child.  _ Sasuke grinned at you as your daughter laughed so hard her face turned red, returning his goofy face with her own.  _ We truly are lucky _ , you thought as you smiled at your husband and daughter.  _ The luckiest girls in the world. _


End file.
